


Au profond du silence

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Le reste du cast dans le fond, Ou : comment expliquer que Spike ouvre bien moins sa grande gueule en s07, Point de vue de Spike, Posté sur ffnet, Renée Vivien - encore, Tranche de vie, Un peu après s07e11 Showtime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Il y a trop de bruit autour de Buffy. Trop de gens qui lui demandent son attention, sa force. Trop de gens qui lui disent ce qu’elle devrait faire. Trop de gens qui attendent d’elle des mots, alors qu’elle a toujours existé au-delà, dans le silence glaçant de ses actions.Il a été l’un d’entre eux. Il ne veut plus l'être.





	

> SONNET
> 
> Parle-moi, de ta voix pareille à l’eau courante,  
>  Lorsque en moi s’est lassé le souffle des aveux.  
>  Dis-moi des mots railleurs et cruels si tu veux,  
>  Mais enveloppe-moi de la phrase enivrante.
> 
> De ce timbre voilé qui m’attriste et m’enchante,  
>  Lorsque mon front s’égare en tes vagues cheveux,  
>  Exprime tes espoirs, tes regrets et tes vœux,  
>  Ô mon harmonieuse et musicale amante !
> 
> Et je t’écouterai comme on écoute un chant,  
>  Sans presque te comprendre et sans rêver… cherchant  
>  Sinon le frais oubli, du moins la somnolence.
> 
> Car si tu t’arrêtais, ne fût-ce qu’un moment,  
>  J’entendrais… : j’entendrais au profond du silence  
>  Quelque chose d’affreux qui pleure horriblement.
> 
> Renée Vivien, _Études et préludes_.

 

Trop de bruit. Dans la maison, trop de gens. Trop de paroles qui se mêlent et s’opposent.

Il a toujours aimé s’écouter parler, que ce soit sa poésie sans goût ou ses longues tirades. Il se tait. Il y a trop de bruit. Il ne sait pas si les gens autour sont vrais ou des illusions de la Force. Il faudrait qu’il les touche pour en être certain, et il n’en a pas envie. Il a envie de silence. Juste cela. Il ne peut pas l’avoir. Il faut qu’il reste près de Buffy pour qu’elle soit au courant le plus vite possible si la Force le manipule. Elle lui a dit qu’elle avait besoin de lui pour ce combat. Elle lui a dit qu’elle croyait en lui. Il ne peut pas la laisser ou pire, la décevoir.

Il y a trop de bruit autour de Buffy. Trop de gens qui lui demandent son attention, sa force. Trop de gens qui lui disent ce qu’elle devrait faire. Trop de gens qui attendent d’elle des mots, alors qu’elle a toujours existé au-delà, dans le silence glaçant de ses actions.

Il a été l’un d’entre eux. Il s’en souvient : longs monologues pour affirmer qu’elle était une créature de la nuit, longues tirades pour lui prouver qu’elle était attiré par lui. Il était capable dans le même souffle de dénigrer les autres pour imposer leurs besoin à Buffy et de lui imposer son amour, sa dévotion.  Et comme les autres, il voulait qu’elle accepte le rôle qu’il lui avait découpé dans sa vie. Tueuse et amante, créature de la nuit et humaine.

Plus que cela, il voulait qu’elle le dise, qu’elle reconnaisse qu’elle était l’image qu’il avait projeté sur elle. Au moins devant lui. Sa plus belle victoire aurait été qu’elle l’ admette devant les autres,  qu’elle acquiesce à ses tirades et qu’elle ne les remette surtout pas en question.

Il a toujours trop parlé. Qu’il s’agisse de ses poèmes pour Cecily, des longues déclarations à Dru, de ses affrontements avec les  autres  Tueuses. Qu’il ait été William ou Spike, les mots ont toujours été ses alliés et sa faiblesse. Il a toujours préféré parl er , parce que c’était souvent le seul moyen qu’il avait de reprendre l’avantage sur Angel et Darla, d’attirer l’attention de Dru, de distraire et de faire douter ses opposants.  U n moyen, aussi, de se faire plus grand et plus menaçant que ce qu’il était, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne assez rapide, assez fort, assez rusé.  Il a toujours parlé parce que d’autres voulaient le faire taire… Et il n’a pas compris combien Buffy vit dans l’informulé des choses.

Parfois, il se dit que tout aurait été plus facile s’il avait appris à se taire. Mais s’il s’était tu, Buffy ne serait-elle pas tombée plus bas dans son désir désespéré de ressentir quelque chose ? Il était le seul capable de réaliser ce souhait. Il aurait dû chercher un autre moyen de la confronter, de la faire parler, mais l’impatience a toujours été son plus grand défaut.

Maintenant, elle ne cherche plus à sortir de l’apathie de sa résurrection. Elle a besoin qu’il combatte à ses côtés, et possiblement, qu’il devienne la personne qu’elle imagine qu’il est avec son âme. Il ne tente pas de lui dire qu’il n’est pas certain que son âme le rende meilleur. Différent, possiblement. Il y a une étincelle de plus en lui, une sorte de… perspective nouvelle, possiblement. L’envie d’être meilleur, pour lui-même et pas pour elle. Ou plutôt : une envie d’être ce dont elle a besoin, sans rien attendre en retour. C’est ce rien qui a changé. Peut-être. Il est parti parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus rien attendre d’elle après… Cette certitude n’a pas changé après sa visite chez le démon.

Il est possiblement plus patient. Il ne sait pas si c’est un fait, ou  une conséquence de quelques mois d’hallucinations  qui l’ont épuisé. Il n’est plus certain de ses instincts et de ses certitudes. La Force a un talent pour tordre la vérité dans ce qui l’arrange, et  elle s’est beaucoup amusé avec Spike, ses espoirs, ses craintes et ses souvenirs. Suffisamment pour tordre tout ce qu’il a cru savoir.  S’il n’y avait pas eu ce « je crois en toi », il n’aurait pas trouvé en lui assez de confiance pour discerner le vrai du faux, pour croire que que le portrait de lui que traçait la Force était incomplet – pas faux, car il l’aurait vu,  mais partiel – pour y résister.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, il joue les vampires de compagnie dans la cave de Buffy, alors que sa maison est envahie par les tueuses potentielles survivantes et par le reste de la fine équipe.

Splendide.

.

Il les évite. Il n’a pas forcément envie d’entendre encore les grandes déclarations autour de « laisse-le partir, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance » que Buffy supporte avec une ténacité qui le surprend. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils  ont tort  et il n’en attend pas plus de  la fine équipe. Il se souvient de la mort de Buffy,  des heures qu’il a pu avoir près du sucre d’orge quand son deuil les dépassait, et de leur empressement, à son retour, de le traiter de nouveau en pestiféré. Sauf Glinda. Mais Glinda voyait le meilleur dans tout le monde.

Il évite aussi Andrew, mais personne ne lui en fera le reproche au vu combien son bavardage est un gaspillage d’oxygène.

Il évite les potentielles autant que possible, sauf pour jouer au grand vilain vampire en guise d’entraînement. Elles sont trop curieuses, trop nombreuses, trop jeunes. La tête pleine de trop de récits, et le cœur plein de peur devant leur destin. Et elle ne connaissent pas Buffy.

Du coup, il reste souvent sous le porche lorsqu’il en a assez d’être dans la cave. Les autres lui laissent des livres en latin et en grec de moindre importance, qu’il déchiffre quand il en a assez de rien faire. Au moins, personne ne peut dire qu’il est inutile.

Derrière lui, la porte s’ouvre. Il a reconnu l’odeur de Buffy et ne se retourne pas. Elle marque une pause en le voyant, mais s’approche et s’assoit sur les marches à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle a de long cernes sous ses yeux et une tasse de café à la main. Il l’a entendu parler avec Giles un peu plus tôt. L’observateur était en train de la sermonner, comme si elle était encore son élève. Comme s’il ne l’avait pas abandonnée. Comme s’il n’était pas certain qu’elle était consciente de la gravité de la situation.

Crétin.

Il devrait dire quelque chose pour alléger l’atmosphère. Quelque chose pour la faire rire et pour lui rappeler qu’elle est humaine. Évidement, l’inspiration lui fait défaut, alors il se tait. Après quelques secondes, il a l’impression qu’elle se détend. Il se souvient d’une phrase lancée un peu après sa résurrection :

« Je peux être seule avec toi. »

Il s’était vexé comme un pou et s’était fait une mission de lui rappeler chaque fois qu’il était là, bien vivant – sauf littéralement, bien sûr.  Mais peut-être est-elle venue sous le porche pour la même raison que lui : un peu de solitude et de silence. Il risque un regard dans sa direction. Elle a les yeux à moitié fermé, et sa tête repose contre la rampe. Elle semble vulnérable, dans cette position, épuisée. Il regarde de nouveau la rue devant eux. Ce n’est pas le moment de lui parler.


End file.
